Motel Mermaids
by FrogPond
Summary: Sam and Dean are staying in one of their typical, less than favorable, motel suites. Brotherly hilarity ensues. Takes place during the first few seasons of Supernatural.


Dean pulled the impala into yet another sleazy motel's parking lot. Killing the ignition, he turned and started poking Sam's sleep laden face. Sam twitched in his sleep and curled into himself more. With a slight grin, Dean pressed his fist forcefully against the surface of the impala's horn. Limbs flying, Sam slammed his knees into the dash, one arm off the window, and his head into the plastic hand grip located on the car's roof. Frantically, Sam scanned the lot for threats, his eyes finally turning to face Dean with a full on glare.

"What the hell Dean!?"

Dean smirked and then put on his innocent face. "You were in too deep a sleep, it's the only thing that would've woken you up Sammy." Dean's lips were twitching but he maintained a straight face.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Come on Sammy, let's get this show on the road and rest up a bit. Maybe find a broad or two…or three," Dean suggested.

"You're a sick, sick man Dean." Sam answered, opening the car door and stepping out into the frigid air.

Dean just shook his head lightly from side to side. "Gotta have your fun sometime Sammy. You got that laptop on your hip 24/7, you can't tell me you haven't been on some…interesting sites from time to time." He was already out of the car and at the entrance of their motel suite turning the lock open. The door swung open to reveal two stained twin beds within a small room that was decorated in a less than savory ocean theme. King Triton's palace, as the motel had been decreed, had blue walls, carpet that they assumed used to be a kind of sea foam green, seashells glued to every surface imaginable, and mermaids on the walls.

Sam felt bile rise in his throat as he examined a particularly "intense" stain on his bed. He didn't even know if he wanted to see bathroom. It probably looked like Ariel gotten a little too drunk at one of her undersea parties and threw up everywhere. While yanking the comforter off and tossing it on the floor, he threw Dean a glare and in a not so brotherly tone answered, "For your information Dean, I have not been looking up porn on my computer. I actually research with my free time to help get us closer to finding the yellowed eyed bastard. And if there is anything on my laptop, it's because you put it there. I knew I should of never left you alone in the hotel room with my laptop that one time…"

"Man up Sam. It's what guys do. Eat, drink, be merry and all that jazz. And I never touched your laptop. Well, actually, I may have attempted to find a site on there a time or two, but you have way too many freaking things that require a password. The first one was obvious though. Really Sammy, your birthday? Ya… nobody would figure that one out. Oh and the second one, Stanford, was like taking candy from a baby. The third one though I'm thinking is every bit as pathetic as the first two, but by that point I didn't give a shit anymore and passed out for the night."

Sam's cheeks reddened a good five seconds before he regained his composure. "What the hell Dean! Ever heard of privacy? I guess it's a good thing you lack motivation otherwise my computer would be littered with viruses from your "merry" sites."

"Stop bitching Samantha, we got an early morning tomorrow," Dean yawned flopping back onto the too hard box spring and comforter of his bed.

Sam just gave him an incredulous look. "I'm hitting the shower."

Sam walked into the bathroom slowly, allowing his warm, bare feet to adjust to the cold of the blue linoleum. He tossed his clothes off onto the toilets lid, and yanked back the curtain to reveal more mermaids and a light blue shower. He stepped in and turned the knob to the left, which he assumed was for the hot. Apparently this motel did things its own way. Sam was greeted with an ice cold shower. The shock of the cold made him jump back nearly hitting the wall. He finagled his way around the spray, and quickly turned the knob hard in the other direction until he was met with a tantalizing heat that helped to quell the pain in his aching shoulders. He turned in the shower to allow the water to run down his back, and was met with the critical eyes of a mermaid on the far wall. Sam didn't know why, but he felt self-conscious in front of the piercing, green eyes of the life size wall mural. He reached for the complimentary shampoo and squeezed a dab into his hand. After lathering it up, he returned his attention back to the mermaid and promptly covered her eyes with the foamy mess he had just mixed. Turning back towards the shower head, he finished up.

With a towel wrapped securely around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and walked over to his duffel to retrieve some underwear and shorts to sleep in.

Dean noticed Sam leave the bathroom and slowly stood rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Leave enough hot water for me Sammy boy?"

Sam grunted in reply.

Dean chuckled and closed the bathroom door behind him. After taking care of business, Dean stepped in to the shower. Once the water was to his liking, he turned around and was met face to face with a interesting sight.

A half hour later, Dean emerged from the room's bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't realize the mermaids did it for ya little brother," Dean chuckled.

Sam reddened and began to sputter out his protests.

Dean raised his hand up in a signal that meant shut up. "It's okay little bro, …I suppose we all have our quirks." Dean grinned once again and plopped back down onto his bed.

Before Sam could explain, the not so soft snores of Dean Winchester filled the silence of the motel room.


End file.
